


May 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl had no idea why Amos glowered before she glanced at the television screen.





	May 7, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Supergirl had no idea why Amos glowered before she glanced at the television screen and remembered abandoning him in the middle of a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
